Suffer the Bear
' Suffer the Bear '''is Emilie Autumn's friend, Bloody Crumpet, plush animal, and stage prop. There are three incarnations of Suffer, aptly named "Suffer the Bear," "Suffer #2," and "Suffer #3." In ''The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls, Suffer is Emily-with-a-y's companion in her time at the Asylum. While on tour in 2007 during The Asylum Tour, the original Suffer the Bear was allegedly stolen while on tour in Rome, Italy. It would later be revealed by Autumn's former tour manager from Trisol Music Group GmbH, that Suffer was misplaced and found at a later date. Autumn stuck with her story of the theft, assumedly not to embarrass the ones who had misplaced the bag her bear was in. In 2008, Suffer #2 was stolen from the set in Manchester, England. Other items were stolen as well, which included corsets, props, and other small things from the stage. Announcing the Theivings Autumn made it known throughout her concerts what had happened in an attempt to regain her lost props and costumewears, occassionally spending time of her show "training" the audience members on how to kill "bear theives." "You see somebody stealing? You fucking murder them." Many claims were made, including that the person who stole Suffer #2 was described as a "girl with dreadlocks." Autumn criticized her audience for coming foward and identifying the theif but doing nothing to stop the perpetrator, as well as criticizing Manchester as a whole in passing. (see videos) "If you touch this stage, I will kill you! You. Will. Die." She encourages the audience to protect the stage if it is in their power, as they are members of "The Asylum Army" and because the girls cannot always be paying attention to the stage at every moment during their performance. None of the stolen costumes or props from the Manchester show have been returned. Suffer #2 is still missing. Finding the original Suffer It was revealed on The Asylum Reform in 2010 that Suffer the Bear was not stolen; rather, he was misplaced during travel. http://www.theasylumreform.com/post43478.html#p43478 Emilie and the crew assumed him stolen and reacted under that assumption. While packing up the show from Rome, Suffer was placed in a bag on his own and packed away (note that the Rome show was the last show of the tour), then mistakenly stored in someone's attic. When things were being arranged and sorted through, he was thought of as "missing." It was not until later that Suffer was found alone in his bag in a crew member's attic.http://www.theasylumreform.com/post43478.html#p43478 Suffer's "return" was announced in 2008 during a New York show. While going on another one of her rants about how people had been theiving her stage (which had been common up to this point), a plague rat prop known as Sir James revealed to her the Suffer the Bear had been returned. : "Suffer is home. Suffer is home. I killed a man but Suffer is home." Before the reveal, Autumn continued to emphasize that audience members should protect the stage and do whatever it might take to ensure her stage was not stolen from again. Since Suffer's reveal, nothing has been stolen from the stage -- granted, the props on stage have decreased in number drastically -- and Autumn has been far more protective over her props and her stage. References Category:Incidents